


"Anyone would be lucky to have you."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [64]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Requited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Sherry just wished that she was strong enough to tell Lucy the truth.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Sherry Blendy
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	"Anyone would be lucky to have you."

The plan wasn't going well. Sherry had wanted to get Lucy's attention, to make the blonde girl realise how much Sherry liked her, but it had backfired when Lucy had asked what the occasion was for.

"I'm going on a d-date!" Sherry exclaimed, rubbing her hands together slowly, trying to maintain eye contact but knowing that it was a wasted effort. Lucy was too beautiful, and Sherry had long since accepted that she could never look directly at the sun. 

"A date?" Lucy's face lit up, and somehow that was worse. She was a good friend, unlike Sherry who had been harbouring feelings for the blonde throughout their entire friendship. 

"A date." The older woman confirmed, in total disbelief. 

It didn't take long for Lucy to pull her hair into a ponytail, drag bags from underneath her bed and usher Sherry onto the bed. 

"I want to keep your style the same," Lucy parted her lips and narrowed her eyes, dragging a fluffy makeup brush across Sherry's cheek. "Just soften it up a little." 

Lucy sat back on her heels with a smile, large brown eyes searching Sherry's face for inspiration. Sherry placed a hand on Lucy's knee and squeezed. 

"I want my makeup to look like yours." She could hardly breathe, her heart clogging her throat. "Because you're always so beautiful, even without any makeup on." 

Sherry didn't know how else to explain how she felt; her love was larger than her, bigger than any words could express. All Sherry could do was hope that Lucy could understand something that she could barely grasp herself. 

The brush dropped from Lucy's hand as she lifted it to cup Sherry's face. 

"Anyone would be lucky to have you." 

Their eyes met, and if it were a movie or a book then Sherry would have leant in for a kiss and Lucy would have reciprocated. It would be their first kiss, slow and sweet and tender, and then Sherry would confess and everything would be perfect. 

But this wasn't a movie or a book. It was real life. 

"As if." Sherry forced a laugh, and Lucy's hand fell away. The blonde stretched out her limbs behind her and smiled softly. 

"Right," Lucy thumbed her way through an assortment of lipsticks. "Let's get you ready for your date," 


End file.
